Venganza
by Awawa
Summary: Jamás molestes a un niño de trece años, porque las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas. [HiroMido Masaki]


¡Hola a Todos!

En mi tiempo libre escribí esta historia sobre Hiroto, Midorikawa y Kariya, quienes, en mi opinión, forman una linda familia. ^p^/

Quizás sea algo larga porque personalmente me gustan las historias largas, pero espero que sea de su agrado y no resulte muy densa;;; Ah, también me disculpo si los personajes llegan a parecer un poco (o muy) OOC.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

Un repetitivo pitido comenzó a sonar rompiendo la completa tranquilidad y el silencio que inundaba en el lugar, revotando en las cuatro paredes de la habitación, volviéndose cada segundo más ruidoso, molesto e irritable. Estiró su brazo hasta que su mano por fin rosó al ensordecedor aparatero que llamaba despertador. A ciegas, buscó el botón que por fin detendría la tortura sonora y luego de presionar el mismo, el silencio y la tranquilidad volvieron a reinar en la alcoba.

Apenas abrió uno de sus ojos para comprobar la hora: 7:31 AM; como lo suponía, ya que su reloj estaba programado para que sonara todos los días a la misma hora. Volvió a hundir su cabeza en la almohada para decidir quedarse un rato más en la cama, después de todo era Domingo, es decir, no había trabajo. Además, la persona que se encontraba durmiendo a su lado parecía no haber oído el estruendo de su despertador. Todavía podía sentir cómo dormía plácidamente. Sacó su cabeza de la almohada y se giró para un lado para tener una mejor visión de su pareja que descasaba junto a él, para tener una última imagen de él antes de volver a dormir por otros veinte o treinta minutos más, sin embargo se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

- Hiroto-san, buenos días~ - dijo en voz baja, para no despertar a la única persona que aún se encontraba durmiendo en la cama.

Frente a él se encontraba Kariya. Más que en frente, se encontraba entre él y Midorikawa, quién parecía estar todavía profundamente dormido, abrazando al pequeño (quizás no tan pequeño) de trece años que ahora estaba entre sus brazos. Por otro lado, el chico no parecía ofrecer resistencia alguna al abrazo del mayor. De hecho... ¿Parecía disfrutarlo?

- Masaki, ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las siete y media de la mañana... - indagó Hiroto en voz baja, pero en el tono adecuado para dejar a entender lo no muy contento que estaba.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Vine anoche. Ah, es verdad, tú estabas roncando como un tronco. - contestó en voz burlona el menor.

Ciertamente no recordaba que en ningún momento de la noche Kariya haya abordado su cama, aunque era de esperarse, puesto que la noche anterior ni bien apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, quedó completamente dormido.

- Me da igual cuando hayas venido, vete a tu cama ahora. - ordenaba Hiroto. Por su tono de voz, ya se notaba bastante exasperado.

- ¿Acaso estoy molestando, Hiroto-san~? - preguntaba el menor mientras que se acomodaba aún más en su lugar.

A decir verdad, quizás el chico no estuviera molestando en absoluto, pero ver su cara de disfrute al estar entre los brazos de Midorikawa le provocaba una sensación que rondaba entre celos y envidia, porque por su expresión y reacción, era obvio que le estaba gozando su ubicación actual.

- ¿A qué viniste, chico? - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiando totalmente de las acciones del menor.

- Tenía miedo, así que me preguntó si no podía dormir con nosotros. - la voz medio dormida de Midorikawa ahora se unía a la conversación.

- ¡Ah, Midorikawa-san! ¡Buenos días! - saludaba brillante, con el tono más inocente que tenía.

- Masaki, Buenos días. - asintió igualmente de brillante el de cabellos verdes, acariciando suavemente la cabeza del niño.

- ¿Miedo a qué? - inquirió Hiroto, cortando los saludos matutinos y redirigiendo toda la atención de los otros dos hacia él.

- A los truenos. Sabes que le tengo miedo a los truenos. - recalcó Masaki.

- ¡Pero si está soleado afuera y no ha llovido en dos semanas!

- No podemos dejar que Masaki duerma solo si es que tiene miedo. - recriminaba Ryuuji mientras atraía al pequeño más a su cuerpo, protegiéndolo.

Por un momento, Hiroto pudo ver como Masaki le sacaba la lengua, burlonamente. Le respondió con una mirada amenazante.

- Ya, tengo hambre. Masaki, ¿qué quieres desayunar? - preguntaba Ryuuji a su pequeño retoño.

- ¡Panquecas! Las panquecas que hace Midorikawa-san son las mejores. - respondió el menor con brillos en los ojos.

- Seguro, si eso es lo que quieres. - Midorikawa le regalo una radiante sonrisa y acto seguido se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño.

Tanto Hiroto como Kariya observaron como Ryuuji se dirigía hacia la puerta del baño. Contemplaron los sedosos cabellos verdes que caían en su espalda, junto con las discretas ondas que se formaban al final de cada mecho y rebotaban por cada paso que Midorikawa hacía, sin embargo se detuvieron una vez que el joven desapareció de su vista, ingresando al lujoso cuarto que poseía la habitación.

Una vez que el rastro de Ryuuji desapareció de la sala, el mayor presente miró fijamente a Kariya quien nuevamente se estaba reacomodando en el lugar donde hasta hacía pocos segundos el mayor ocupaba, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

- aaah, la almohada todavía huele al cabello de Midorikawa-san. - comentaba - Él siempre huele bien.

- ¿Qué estás tramando, Masaki? - inquirió el pelirojo, ya al borde de perder la calma.

El aludido giró su cabeza hacía donde se encontraba Hiroto y lo miró seriamente por unos segundos. Luego esbozó una sonrisa sombría mientras que volvía a cubrirse con las blancas y sedosas sábanas.

- ¿Qué estoy tramando? No sé de lo que estás hablando, Hiroto-san. - su expresión sombría seguía allí. - Sólo estoy pasando tiempo de calidad con Midorikawa-san. ¿Es que eso está mal?

De hecho no lo estaba. No había nada que lo alegrara y llenara más ver a Ryuuji y Masaki juntos, no porque llevaran una mala relación o algo así, en absoluto; Quizás la mayoría de las veces Kariya desobedecía a Hiroto o le gastaba alguna que otra broma, pero cuando se trataba de Midorikawa, era totalmente visible el respeto que el chico tenía por el ex-mediocampista de Inazuma Japan y el amor que sentía este por Masaki era recíproco, pero en las pocos minutos que ya llevaba despierto se había percatado que el apego del menor hacia Ryuuji había aumentado extrañamente en un cien por ciento.

Aunque por otro lado quizás el estaba exagerando. Había realizado observaciones y sacado conclusiones por sólo obsérvalos unos pocos minutos en la mañana; quizás era sólo su imaginación, aunque juraba que Kariya realmente se estaba burlando de él cuando lo vio sacándole la lengua.

- No, no está mal... - soltó Hiroto levantando su mano y llevándosela hacía sus rojos cabellos. - Perdona por la reacción. Realmente me alegra que tú y Ryuuji se lleven tan bien.

El niño, ahora hecho un capullo de sábanas siguió observando a Hiroto.

- Hiroto-san, realmente quieres a Midorikawa-san, ¿no es así? - preguntó con inocencia.

- Más que nada en el mundo.

- ¿Lo sobreproteges demasiado, verdad?

- Bueno, puede ser... a veces... - confesó algo apenado mientras rascaba su nuca. - Sí alguien lastimara a Ryuuji... o tratara de tocarlo... o lo mirara... - ahora era Hiroto el que se tornaba cada vez más sombrío. - se las vería conmigo.

- Vaya, de verdad lo sobreproteges... - acotó Masaki. Luego comenzó a deshacer su capullo de sábanas para salir de él. - Ya, nos vemos en la mesa, Hiroto-san. - dijo mientras saltaba de la cama y se dirigía a la salida de la habitación.

Hiroto miró extrañado al pequeño mientras este se alejaba y abandonaba la habitación. ¿A qué venía tanta curiosidad tan de repente? ¿Por qué tanto apego con Midorikawa? Todavía había algo en su interior que le decía que el menor se traía algo entre manos, aunque no sabía qué ni por qué.

En ese instante escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría y atreves de ella salía Ryuuji, tan radiante cómo siempre y con su peló ahora atado formando el típico rodete que solía usar todos los días.

- ¿Ah, y Masaki? - indagó mientras se acercaba a la cama donde Hiroto todavía se hallaba.

- Acaba de irse a su habitación. - explicó - ... oye, acércate un momento.

Midorikawa obedeció inocentemente y se acercó lentamente a Hiroto. Este, por su parte, al ver que el joven estaba a la distancia indicada, tomó su muñeca y lo acercó a él besándolo suavemente en los labios. El contacto fue breve y rápido, pero fue suficiente para que el rostro de Ryuuji se tornara rojo.

- ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho, no? - soltó el pelirrojo aun a escasos centímetros de él.

- Hace tiempo que lo sé.

- ¿Y tú me quieres a mi?

- Eres lo que más quiero en el mundo. - Ryuuji llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro del pelirrojo y volvió a romper la distancia que había entre ellos para poder dejar otro beso en los labios del otro. Se separó rápidamente y volvió a recuperar la compostura. - Debo ir a preparar el desayuno. Tengo dos bocas que alimentar. - rió mientras comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Hiroto sólo lo observó alejarse mientras sonreía, sintiendo que esa sensación de felicidad inundaba todo su interior. Se sentía el más afortunado en tener a alguien como Ryuuji a su lado. Parece que la vida se había portado bien con él ya que compartía su vida con la persona que no sólo fue su amigo de la infancia y compañero, sino también su primer y único amor. Sí, la vida era buena con Hiroto Kira.

Tomó un impulso y se levantó de la cama para empezar un nuevo día, que gracias a Dios era Domingo, es decir, nada de trabajo, ni papeleos, ni llamadas, ni estrés. Los Domingos eran sólo para descansar y pasarlo con la familia, o en su caso con su pareja y el niño que muchas veces parecía su hijo.

El desayuno estuvo listo unos quince minutos más tarde, y para cuando Hiroto llegó a la cocina, no sólo se encontraba Ryuuji ya sirviendo la comida, sino que Masaki ya estaba ahí presente halagando los manjares que el mayor le acababa de preparar. Tampoco no era para menos, ya que Midorikawa se había ganado el título de cocinero del hogar debido no sólo a lo deliciosa que sabía su comida, sino también a la gran cantidad de platos que sabía preparar.

Tomó asiento en frente de Kariya, quien en parte disfrutaba su desayuno mientras que de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas. De inmediato un plato de panquecas apareció en frente de él junto a una taza de oscuro café.

- Te preparé algo de café también. - sonrió Ryuuji. Hiroto le correspondió la sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias.

Ryuuji desplazó una de las sillas situadas al lado de Hiroto para tomar asiento, pero antes de que pudiera ejecutar la acción, fue interrumpido.

- ¡Midorikawa-san, siéntate al lado mío! - pedía Masaki aún que algo de comida en su boca.

El joven rió y obedeció al menor, tomando asiento justo al lado de él. Por su parte, Kariya tomó su propia silla y la arrimó aún más al lado de Midorikawa. Luego de tomar asiento nuevamente, apoyó suavemente su cabeza en el brazo del mayor.

- Amo cuando Midorikawa-san me hace el desayuno. - canturreó el Masaki.

- Ryuuji te hace el desayuno todas las mañanas. - comentó Hiroto en tono serio. El menor cambió su mirada de inmediato.

- Pareciera como si Hiroto-san no apreciara la comida que Midorikawa-san prepara todos los días. - respondió Kariya con el tono más inocente que pudo.

- Esas palabras nunca salieron de mi boca. - refutaba el mencionado, empezado a perder la calma nuevamente.

- Tampoco veo que estes tratando de demostrar lo contrario.

- Ryuuji ya sabe cuánto adoro su comida. De hecho varias veces lo obligué a cocinar para mí en el trabajo.

- ¡Estás sobreexplotando a Midorikawa-san! ¡¿Qué clase de jefe eres?!

La paciencia de Hiroto estaba otra vez a su límite, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Midorikawa irrumpió en la escena.

- Chicos, se lo están tomando muy en serio. Relájense. - calmó Ryuuji, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos. - ¿Alguien quiere otra porción?

Tanto Hiroto como Kariya respondieron ante Ryuuji solicitando una porción más de panquecas, y en el lapso en que este se levantó y retiró en busca de más comestibles, los otros dos presentes comenzaron una breve guerra no sólo de miradas asesinas e insultos silenciosos, sino que también se dedicaron a lanzarse cualquier cosa que encontraran a mano pero que no llegara a lastimar al otro, sólo para no llamar la atención del cocinero de la familia. Así fue como por el aire volaron desde servilletas y bolas de papel correspondiente a un anotador que casualmente se hallaba en la mesa, hasta incluso comida.

Para cuando Ryuuji se había dado vuelta, ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, salvó por la suciedad de papeles y pequeños trozos de comida que extrañamente se encontraban alrededor de Hiroto y Masaki. Posó los platos con comida enfrente de sus respectivos dueños y tomó asiento, viendo como los dos muchachos comenzaban a comer silenciosamente sin apartarse la vista uno del otro.

- ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó el de cabellos verdes antes de aproximase su taza de café.

Ambos asintieron para luego continuar su guerra de miradas mientras se alimentaban. Midorikawa prefirió no indagar más.

Sin duda algo sucedía con Masaki; algo tramaba porque ya era obvio de que estaba haciendo todo lo que tenía al alcance de su mano para poder irritar a Hiroto y de hecho lo estaba consiguiendo porque estaba usando su mayor punto débil: Midorikawa. Poner a Ryuuji en su contra sonaba algo prácticamente imposible, pero teniendo en cuenta que la mente maestra de todo era Kariya y sin contar el gran amor que su pareja sentía por el pequeño, no podía llegar a medir con precisión hasta que punto iba a llegar la situación. Debía hacer algo, y lo mejor que se le ocurría en ese momento era despegar al chico de Raimon lo más posible de Midorikawa.

Ahora bien, ya había llegado a la conclusión de que Masaki se traía algo en contra de él, pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿Por qué? Cuál era la razón por la cual el chico se había levantado una mañana con la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle la vida imposible. Buscó en su cabeza algo, algún motivo o propósito que explicase los motivos de Kariya, pero nada apareció en su cabeza hasta el último momento en el cual se estaba por dar por vencido. Su mente instantáneamente recordó una situación que se había dado a la tarde del día anterior, en la cual se encontraba ellos dos jugando videojuegos.

A ambos les encantaba jugar videojuegos, y mucho más si tenían una gran pantalla LED como la que se hallaba en su sala de estar en el cual admirar cada uno de los detalles de su juegos favoritos. Muy a menudo organizaban pequeñas competencias entre ellos dos para ver quién era mejor a la hora de utilizar el joystick, en el las cuales no sólo estaba en juego su ego, sino que también el ganador automáticamente recibía el título de "amo del universo" o cualquier otro papel infantilmente importante que inventaran en el momento. Las categorías de la competencia eran variadas, es decir, los videojuegos que utilizaban para competir iban desde deportes hasta juegos de lucha o carreras; y justamente ayer el "campo de batalla" escogido era un conocido videojuego de carreras.

De esa manera se pasaron cuatro horas enfrentándose en distintas pistas de carreras en una competencia que parecía ser eterna pero dinámica. Finalmente llegaron a la pista final con un puntaje empatado entre ambos competidores, lo cual quería decir que la próxima carrera definiría todo; uno de ellos sería el vencedor, y el otro se resignaría a morder el polvo. Rápidamente la última carrera dio comienzo, y a pesar de que ambos aceleraban y se mantenían a una velocidad par en los primeros metros, Kariya comenzó a tomar ventaja rápidamente. Hiroto, había comenzado a exasperarse, y luego de usar en vano todos sus recursos para sobrepasar a su competido y ver que su derrota era evidente, optó por su peor jugada.

- Oye, Masaki, mira allí. - soltó tratando de desconcentrar a la competencia.

- No voy a caer en eso.

- ¡Rápido mira allí! ¡Te lo vas a perder!

- He dicho que no.

Observando que su estrategia fue totalmente inútil, utilizó su última y más baja jugada: Arrebató el joystick de las manos de Kariya y lo lanzó al otro lado del sillón, lo cual provocó que el auto del menor desviara y quedara varado en callejón, haciéndole perder tiempo que Hiroto supo aprovechar para sobrepasarlo y ganar tanto la carrera como la competencia.

- ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! Eso fue trampa! - gritaba un colérico Masaki

- Vamos, es sólo un juego, Masaki. - reía triunfante el pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Sólo un juego?! ¡Tu cara será un juego, pero esto no es sólo un juego! ¡Esto era una competencia y tú hiciste trampa!

Jamás había visto a Masaki tan enojado por perder una competencia. Era común que la derrota no le cayera bien, pero era la primera vez que se veía enojado de verdad.

- Ya, te prometo que no lo haré de nuevo. Sí quieres, también te dejo ganar la próxima vez. - siguió bromeando, sin embargo Kariya denotaba todo lo contrario.

- Juró que me vengaré por esto, Kira.

Esa fue la última vez que Masaki le dirigió la palabra hasta el día de hoy. ¿Acaso la nombrada "venganza" de la que hablaba el chico era lo que estaba maquinando ahora? Parecía que había planeado muy bien su venganza, porque que alguien acaparara toda la atención de Ryuuji no le simpatizaba por completo; Kariya solía ser la excepción a esa regla, pero tal parecía que los planos habían cambiado el día de hoy.

Se hallaba sentado al borde de su cama, con las manos cruzadas, sosteniendo su cabeza, pensado y reflexionado la situación de ayer. ¿De qué manera podía detener a Masaki? No era que fuera a pasar o hacer algo malo, pero sabía que la situación se iba a tornar molesta si no hacía algo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ryuuji, que entró sorpresivamente a la habitación.

- Hiroto, acabo de recibir una llamada. Tienes una reunión de emergencia con los accionistas americanos. - comentó su secretario con un aire un poco preocupado.

- ¿Qué tan urgente?

- Hoy a las 12 hs.

- ¡¿Dentro de dos horas?!

- Lo sé, pero esta reunión podría ser clave para cerrar los contratos con las empresas americanas.

Hiroto suspiró rendido. En verdad no le agradaba la idea de tener que perder su domingo de descanso en temas laborales, pero era su deber como Presidente de la Corporación Kira.

- Ya, será mejor que comience a prepararme. - suspiró pesadamente una vez más. - ¿Puedes prepararme el papeleo? El resto lo buscaremos en el edificio de la compañía.

Ryuuji asintió, sin embargo no se retiró de la habitación; permaneció ahí en silencio.

- Había algo que tenía que mencionarte. - soltó el de cabellos verde, algo apenado. - No voy a poder acompañarte.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

- Midorikawa-san me había prometido que me ayudaría con mi tarea de matemática. - respondió Kariya, asomándose por la puerta e ingresando a la habitación.

- ¿No tienes compañeros o superiores para eso? - acotó el pelirrojo de mala gana. Luego se volteó hacia su secretario. - Por favor, Ryuuji. Te necesito allí. - suplicó.

- Lo siento mucho, Jefe, pero ya se lo prometí a Masaki. - se disculpó. - Pero no te preocupes, ya contacté a algunas personas que te asistirán en mi lugar. Te esperarán en la sala de conferencias.

- ¡Pero yo quiero a Ryuuji!

- L-Lo siento mucho, Hiroto...

Quien parecía no sentirlo mucho era Kariya, quien detrás de esa dulce sonrisa de niño bueno sabía que en realidad se estaba riendo de su infortunio y por su lado, él maldecía eso. Tener a Ryuuji lejos de él podía traerle consecuencias catastróficas, y no sólo en el sentido de tenerlo de pareja, sino en el laboral. Midorikawa era un gran logista, y muchas veces la empresa consiguió grandes negocios gracias al trabajo de su secretario. Tenerlo cerca siempre era bueno, pero esta vez no iba a ser así. Rogaba a todos los Dioses porque hoy todo saliera bien a pesar de la ausencia de Ryuuji.

Al abandonar su casa pudo ver detrás de él como Ryuuji y Masaki lo despedían, y este último aún conservaba su triunfante sonrisa, lo cual le produjo maldecir internamente una vez más.

Al llegar al gran edificio que identificaba a la Corporación Kira, se dirigió a la sala de conferencias donde una de sus secretarias y tres de sus empleados los esperaba, tal como su secretario había dicho. La reunión comenzó a las 12 en punto, como estaba acordado y extraordinariamente se prolongó por unas aproximadas cinco horas, en las cuales luego de mucho esfuerzo y dialogo, las negociaciones con las empresas americanas se habían cerrado y los contratos se había firmado, sin embargo debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo y a las idas y vueltas, no sólo Hiroto sino todo el equipo se encontraba exhausto y estresado.

Una buena cena en un buen restaurant hubiera sido una buena manera de calmarse y a la vez celebrar su nuevo negocio, sin embargo tenía asuntos pendientes en su propio hogar, así que sólo se limitó a prometerle al resto de sus compañeros que la ansiada cena se daría el fin de semana siguiente.

Bajó al subsuelo, donde su auto yacía estacionado y luego de subirse a este y dar marcha al motor, comenzó a conducir hacía su lujoso departamento donde lo esperaba su pareja... ah, y Masaki también. De sólo pensar que iba a tener que enfrentarse nuevamente con Kariya hacía que su estrés se triplicara. Afortunadamente conocía una forma de liberar todo ese estrés, y esa fórmula implicaba a Ryuuji.

Luego de unos treinta minutos de viaje, finalmente llegó a su casa a cerca de las 19 hs.

- Ya volví. - Avisó quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos en la entrada.

- Bienvenido a casa. - Escuchó que Midorikawa lo saluda desde la cocina.

Allí recordó que ese era el horario en el cual su pareja ya comenzaba a preparar la cena, sin embargo esta vez se encontró que el cocinero oficial contaba con un ayudante.

- Bienvenido, Hiroto-san~ - saludaba Masaki con su típico aire intimidante.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? - indagó el pelirrojo.

- Masaki se ofreció muy amablemente en ayudarme con la cena. - comentó alegremente Midorikawa. - Ah, también te horneó algo para ti. ¿Por qué no se las traes, Masaki?

El menor asintió y se desplazó al otro lado de la cocina; Hiroto lo siguió con la mirada hasta media habitación y luego se dirigió a Ryuuji.

- ¿Hornear? ¿No que tenían que hacer tarea?

- Sí, y la hicimos. No sabes lo bueno que es Masaki con las matemáticas. Realmente es un niño inteligente.

- Sí, inteligente... - murmuró Hiroto, y en verdad el niño lo era. Era lo suficientemente listo como para poder idear un plan para sacarlo de quicio.

En ese momento, Kariya se acercó con una bandeja de lo que parecía ser galletas de chocolate. El menor tomó una y se la aproximo al pelirrojo.

- Toma. Prueba una.

Hiroto aceptó extrañando la galleta que le ofrecía Masaki. ¿Realmente había hecho esas galletas para él? Quizás se sentía mal por todo lo que había hecho y horneó esas galletas en señal de disculpa. Ah, Masaki si que era un niño adorable.

- Muchas gracias, Masaki. - agradeció el mayor mientras se llevaba la galleta a la boca. Apenas el alimento rozó su lengua, puedo sentir como un horrible sabor amargo inundaba su boca, más que amargo, era quemado. Tragó a duras penas el trozo de galleta antes de hablar.

- ¡Estas galletas están quemadas!

- Lo sé. Las buenas me las he comido yo. - contestó Kariya mientras sacaba burlonamente su lengua. Hiroto lo miraba sin humor.

- Tus galletas saben horribles. - Atacó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Ah, sí? - Sonrió el menor antes de poner la cara más infantil que tenía. - Midorikawa-san, Hiroto-san dijo que mis galletas eran lo más horrible que probó en su vida. - fingió lloriquear. Ryuuji, quien estaba concentrado en prepara la cena, dejó todas su tareas a un lado y se volteó al escuchar la voz del niño.

- Hiroto, ¿cómo puedes decirle algo así? ¡Masaki se esforzó mucho es hacer esas galletas!

- Primero, ¡yo no dije eso! - comenzó a defenderse el pelirrojo, rememorando que la peor cosa que había comido en su vida era una torta de barro que Haruya le había dado a los 7 años. - Bueno, no _exactamente_ eso... Segundo, él mismo confesó que dejo las galletas quemadas sólo para mí.

- Es mentira. Yo jamás le haría algo a si a Hiroto-san. - se excusaba inocentemente el menor mientras abrazaba a Midorikawa en busca de protección.

- Sea como fuere, es muy insensible decirle algo así a un niño, Hiroto...

- ¿Un niño? ¡Ya tiene trece años!

- Por eso, todavía es un pequeño niño. - Ryuuji llevó sus brazos hacía Masaki para abrazarlo sobreprotectoramente, como usualmente lo hacía. Por otro la Kariya volvía a tener esa expresión de triunfante en su cara que hacía que Hiroto perdiera la calma. - Bueno ya, olvidemos todo este asunto de una vez, ¿sí? - calmó el de cabello verde. - ¿Podrían poner la mesa? La cena estará dentro de poco tiempo.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron, uno totalmente alegre y el otro con los ánimos por el piso. Rápidamente comenzaron a poner el mantel y los utensilios en la mesa, mientras se lanzaban no sólo miradas, sino servilletas y hasta restos de las quemadas galletas de Masaki, repitiendo nuevamente la escena que habían montado esa mañana.

La cena consistió prácticamente en un monólogo de Midorikawa acerca de las distintas actividades que tanto él como Masaki había realizado en el día: hacer la tarea, hornear galletas, mirar películas, jugar videojuegos, entre otras cosas, aunque los nervios de Hiroto estallaron cuando Midorikawa mencionó que luego tomaría un baño con Masaki.

"¿Qué voy a hacer con ese niño?" es lo que se preguntaba el pelirrojo mientras yacía en su propia cama boca abajo. Hiroto estaba en ese momento sufriendo las consecuencias de la venganza de Masaki, la cual resulto ser cien por ciento exitosa. Su calma estaba totalmente desaparecida y ya no sabía cómo tratar al menor.

Nuevamente Ryuuji volvió a irrumpir en la habitación, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ingresó vistiendo su pijama (que consistía solamente en un playera blanca con unos pantalones que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla) y con una toalla en su mano derecha con la cual secaba sus largos cabellos verdes. Se sentó en la cama, al lado de donde Hiroto se encontraba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - inquirió. Hiroto ladeo la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

- Sí, solo estoy cansado. - mintió. - La reunión de hoy fue agotadora.

- Cuéntame qué tal te fue.

- Fueron horas de extenuante dialogo, pero por fin pudimos cerrar negocio. Mañana cuando leas todo el papeleo te enterarás de todo.

Midorikawa sonrió y llevó su mano a sus rojizos cabellos.

- Felicidades, Kira. Me alegro que todo haya salido bien. - comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del otro.

- Hubiera salido mejor si hubieras estado conmigo. - añadió el pelirrojo. Midorikawa hizo un breve silencio.

- Lo siento, jefe. No volverá a suceder.

Hiroto suspiró y se incorporó, sentándose al lado de su pareja.

- Ya te he dicho que no tienes que llamarme "jefe" en casa.

- Lo sé, pero a veces es divertido molestarte, Jefe - rió Ryuuji.

A comparación de Kariya, el término "molestar" sonaba totalmente diferente cuando venía de la boca de Midorikawa.

- Woah, Midorikawa también puede ser malo cuando él lo quiere. - rió también Hiroto. - Realmente eres adorable.

- ¡Se supone que te tenías que enojar conmigo! - hizo un pequeño puchero.

- Sabes que te amo tanto que no puedo enojarme contigo. - dijo mientras rodeaba con su brazo a Ryuuji y se acercaba lentamente a su rostro.

- Espero que siempre sea así. - habló Midorikawa lentamente.

- Lo será. - susurró Hiroto antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto con los de Ryuuji. Sintió como los brazos de su pareja ahora pasaban por su cuello, mientras que llevaba una sus mano al aún húmedo cabello de Midorikawa, haciendo que de esta manera el beso se profundizara aún más.

En ese momento recordó por todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy en cómo Ryuuji sería su _stress relief_, tal como había comenzado a serlo ahora mismo. Luego de haber pasado por un día denso como el de hoy, quizás acabaría la jornada mejor de lo que esperaba.

Cuando el aire finalmente se acababa, ambos jóvenes se separaron, lo cual le dio tiempo a Hiroto para recostar suavemente a Midorikawa en la cama mientras se retiraba sus gafas. Ryuuji captó inmediatamente el mensaje y de ese modo, Hiroto volvió a besar a su pareja, pero esta vez mas apasionadamente, dejando que ambos se dejaran llevar por el momento. Sin embargo había algo que los dos jóvenes habían pasado por alto.

- Midorikawa-san. - Hablaba Masaki del otro lado de la puerta. - Midorikawa-san, ¿estás ahí?

Ambos dos abrieron sus ojos repentinamente y se separaron, observando la puerta de donde provenía esa voz, aún cerrada. Midorikawa tenía la intención de ir a inspeccionar que era lo que buscaba Masaki, sin embargo una presión en su muñeca se lo impidió.

- No lo hagas. - pidió Hiroto en tono serio.

- Tengo que hacerlo. - respondió Ryuuji igualmente de serio.

Acto seguido Midorikawa se desplazo rápidamente hacia la puerta, abriéndola y observando al pequeño que se hallaba detrás de ella.

- Midorikawa-san - hablaba el chico con toda la inocencia en su voz. - ¿Podría esta noche también dormir aquí? Es que... - comenzó a bajar la voz hasta que no dejó salir ni una sola palabra más de su boca.

Ryuuji miró al pequeño que estaba frente a él y luego a Hiroto, quien se encontraba en la cama a unos metros de distancia. Podía notar como el pelirrojo negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Ryuuji suspiró pesadamente.

- Por supuesto que te puedes quedar, Masaki.

El menor lo miró con brillos en los ojos y acto seguido corrió hacia la cama, aterrizando en esta de un brinco. Hiroto se llevó una de sus manos a la cara, no creyendo lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras que Midorikawa se acercó al menor para revolverle los cabellos.

- ¿Qué tal si te preparo algo de leche caliente para que puedas dormir bien?

Masaki asintió entusiasmadamente y esperó hasta que el de cabellos verdes abandonara la habitación para darse vuelta, dirigiéndose a Hiroto.

- Buenas noches, Hiroto-san. - saludó mientras tomaba asiento en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha, utilizando todo su brazo como soporte.

Hiroto ya no sabía cómo tratar de lidiar con el chico. No importaba lo que hiciera con Midorikawa, Kariya siempre iba a encontrar una solución para interponerse entre ellos dos, fuere lo que fuere, y la situación ya lo estaba sacando de quicio.

- Por qué haces esto... - cuestionó rendido el pelirrojo.

- Tú sabes bien porque lo hago. - la mirada del pequeño se tornó seria.

- ¿Es por esa estúpida competencia? Si es por eso, entonces te pido disculpas, no volverá a suceder.

- ¿"Estúpida competencia"? Quizás sea una estúpida competencia para ti, pero yo me tomo los videojuegos muy en serio, Hiroto-san. Y que además de sabotear mi juego, lo hayas hecho de una manera tan sucia e infantil, realmente no me hace ninguna gracia.

Vaya, no pensaba que Masaki se tomara los videojuegos como algo tan personal.

- Lo siento mucho, Masaki. Tienes mi palabra de que no volverá a suceder.

- ¿De verdad?

- Estas arruinando mi vida amorosa. No sería capaz de dejar que algo así volviera a suceder.

Kariya escuchó atentamente las palabras de Hiroto, luego una sonrisa sombría se esbozó en su rostro.

- Muy bien, entonces comencemos las negociaciones.

- ¿Negociaciones?

- Si no quieres que arruine tu vida amorosa, vas a tener que acceder a lo que te diga.

Sí, definitivamente Masaki era un niño sumamente inteligente.

- ... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Dos consolas nuevas, una nueva computadora y me llevas a la escuela todas las mañanas por los próximos tres meses. Realmente odio ser aplastado en el tren en las mañanas.

Viendo que no tenía muchas opciones, el mayor aceptó la propuesta.

- Hecho. Ahora vete de aquí.

Masaki alzó su dedo índice y lo movió de izquierda a derecha.

- Esta noche me quedo aquí, sino no hay trato.

Hiroto no estaba en situación de poder objetar al respecto, sólo acatar las decisiones del menor. Estaba a merced de un niño de trece años.

- ¿Es que tanto te gusta estar con Midorikawa?

Kariya se tomó unos segundos en pensar su respuesta. Luego alzó los hombros.

- Midorikawa es una persona agradable y que aprecio mucho. Es una pena que sea once años mayor que yo. No malinterpretes, no es que tratara algo con él ahora. - Hiroto se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Masaki, pero siguió escuchándolo antes de decir nada. - Espero que cuides bien a Midorikawa-san, porque no te perdonare si lo llegas a lastimar.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, porque no pienso herir nunca a Ryuuji. Es lo que más aprecio en este mundo.

Kariya volvió a sonreír, aunque esta vez era una sonrisa de alivio.

- Es bueno escuchar eso. - el menor comenzó a estirar sus brazos.- Realmente me agrada tenerlos como pseudo-padres. Sería muy triste que esa relación se perdiera.

- No creo que eso suceda, Masaki. - rió el mayor. Kariya sonrió una vez más y estiró su mano al pelirrojo.

- Me alegra haber hecho negocios con usted, señor Kira.

- Lo mismo digo, Señor Kariya. - añadió estrechando la mano del menor.

En ese momento Ryuuji entró a la habitación cargando dos vasos de leche caliente; uno para Masaki y el otro se lo entregó a Hiroto.

- Te preparé un poco también.

- Muchas gracias.

Ambos jóvenes disfrutaron de sus brebajes calientes y una vez terminado, se prepararon para finalmente dormir, después de todo, no sólo comenzaría un nuevo día, sino también una nueva semana.

Kariya se colocó nuevamente entre Hiroto y Midorikawa, abrazando a este último como había hecho la noche anterior, por otro lado, también se encargaba de propinarle al pelirrojo pequeñas patadas que a la vez eran de vueltas por su parte, hasta que finalmente Ryuuji los detuvo amenazando con que echaría a ambos de la cama.

Hiroto observaba en medio de la noche como su pareja y el niño a su cargo dormían pacíficamente. Luego de todo los asuntos por los que tuvo que pasar hoy, finalmente había conseguido detener al menor. Ahora sólo tenía que recordar que meterse con Kariya no era algo bueno, y que nunca se sabía que era lo que podía idea su pequeña cabeza de adolescente. Sin lugar a dudas iba a evitar futuros conflictos con él. Luego recordó las palabras que había mencionado antes:

_"Realmente me agrada tenerlos como pseudo-padres."_

Así que Masaki realmente los consideraba como una especie de padres para él. Teniendo en cuenta toda el pasado del menor, era seguro que le habrá costado montones volver a confiar en un adulto, y mucho más llamar y considerar a alguien como "padre". En su interior sabía que el pequeño tenía intenciones buenas, sólo había que tratar de no hacerlo enojar, porque siempre se iba a salir con la suya.

Volvió a mirar como ambos dos dormían.

Realmente tenía una linda familia.


End file.
